Neesan
by RishiGenki
Summary: Prequal to My Little--! How exactly did Hime discover Naruto's existance? Oneshot, R&R, please!


**NEE-SAN**

**PREQUEL TO MY LITTLE--!**

**A/N: I know what you're saying: WRITE THE PREQUEL BEFORE THE ACTUAL STORY!! ……I know that, but this had to come after……if you clicked on this and had NO idea it was a prequel, please read the story My Little--! first. It won't make any sense otherwise.**

**Enjoy!**

**DISCLAIMER: I HAVE NO RIGHTS TO NARUTO. MY ONLY RIGHTS LIE WITH THE OC IN THIS FIC.**

**NEE-SAN**

**BY RISHIANDSQUEE**

"_So she was alive all those years"_

"_What about her daughter? Was she alive, too?"_

Whispers surrounded Konoha that day. It was the day that Kushina, mother to Uzumaki Naruto, was having her funeral. Rumors had spread that she was actually alive, but no one believed them…..

Until now.

A young blond girl and a white-haired man in a mask stood by the casket of the red-haired woman. The girl had tears streaming down her cheeks, while the man tried to comfort her. Everyone knew who that white haired masked man was—Kakashi Hatake, of the Sharingan eye. But just who was the girl? Could it really be the daughter, thought to be dead? Whispers spread throughout the funeral as the third Hokage approached the blond girl.

"So you are alive, Hime-san." The old man quietly stated.

"Huh?" the girl, Hime, looked at him in confusion. "Of course I'm alive." She adjusted her headband, around her neck. "Why wouldn't I be?" Hime turned to Kakashi. "Kakashi-nii-san?"

Kakashi sighed, closing his eye. "It's a long story….But isn't it obvious? Kushina-sama abandoned her newborn son after the Kyuubi was sealed into him. She ran with Hime-chan."

The old Hokage nodded. "I see…..Very well. There's nothing I can do about it now." With that, he walked to the casket. "You were wrong." He murmured into the casket, at the red-haired woman who lay there.. He then walked off.

Hime turned to Kakashi, anger in her eyes. "What're you talking about?! My brother's alive?! Why—and how—why didn't you tell me?! Why did mother abandon him?! The Kyuubi?! The Nine-Tailed Fox?! What are you all talking about?!" the eleven year old girl was near tears again, but not for her mother.

Kakashi sighed again. "Listen, your mother and father made me promise to protect you." He kneeled down to Hime, his hand on her shoulder. "What your mother did was wrong. Remember that. But I couldn't tell you. Your mother made me swear not to tell you."

"And why not?!" Hime demanded.

"Because she was afraid." Kakashi opened his eye. "She was afraid of the Kyuubi."

Anger swelled inside of Hime. She turned and ran off as fast as she could. Which, using her fathers jutsu, was very fast.

Kakashi sighed. "There's no way in all of hell that I could catch her now." He turned to the casket. "See what you've done, Kushina-sama?"

**--**

Hime ran. Hime ran as fast as her father had taught her. She ran and ran until she didn't have enough chakra to go on. She looked at her surroundings as she panted. She was at the ninja academy_. I haven't been here in years. _She thought. She looked around. Young children were playing all around—except for one.

One sad little blond boy sat on the swing, alone. His face made it seem he was very lonely.

_That must be him._ Hime thought. Her mind raced. _What should I do…?! _

Quietly, she approached the boy. Hime was silent as he looked up at her.

"…..Narut—"

A rock cut Hime off. It smacked the tiny blond in the face. A bunch of older boys, even older then Hime herself, were laughing and throwing more rocks at the boy. Naruto's face filled with tears as he ran away.

Hime turned to the older kids angrily. "What the heck is the matter with you?!" she yelled, stomping over to the boys. They just laughed and ran away while Hime sobbed.

_I couldn't…..I couldn't help him…..my baby brother……I couldn't help my baby brother…..!_

Hime straightened up. "I will help him." She said to herself. "Kakashi-nii-san can help me become strong. Then I can help my baby brother….Naruto….." The young girl turned away from the academy, away from the lonely swing, and away from the tears. "I'll protect my baby brother."

One year passed by in the blink of an eye.

"Congratulations, Hime!" Kakashi smiled, popping a noisemaker. "For becoming an ANBU at your age is incredible!" anyone could tell that Kakashi was very proud of the twelve-year old girl whose mother had died not even a year ago. "It's amazing that you were able to reach this rank at your age! How did you do it?"

Hime smiled, "That's a secret." She putting on her dog ANBU mask. "I need to go somewhere. See ya!" She shouted, jumping off.

_Kakashi-nii-san is proud of me…..I'm so happy…..!_ Hime smiled underneath the mask. She knew exactly where she needed to go.

As she approached the Academy, she could already see the sad, eight-year old blond boy, almost asleep on his swing. Hime immediately went up to him. "Naruto-san." She said, reaching out her hand and patting the young boys head. "Don't be sad. I'll watch over you."

Naruto blinked. "Who're you…..?"

Hime smiled, turning her back to the child. "Nee-san." She said simply, jumping away.

Naruto blinked again. "A dream…..? She was a nice lady….."

**THE END**

**A/N: Aaah……Cute-ish-ness. :D Please read and review!**


End file.
